Moja mała, wielka zemsta
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 17 Czarne postać majstrowała coś przy pulpicie po czym ucieka Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Toalety 120px Vera, Atlantha i Katie szykowały się do kolejnego ciężkiego dnia na wyspie. Dziś bowiem był szczególny dzień, który niebawem miał się zacząć Vera: Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że Moreno nareszcie odpadł... (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: To była najwyższa pora na to! Moreno stał się chyba najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą tutaj... skoro nawet Katie na niego zagłosowała coś musiało być do rzeczy. Płakać na pewno nie będę... Atlantha: To było przewidywalne... Katie: Wiecie. Będzie teraz ciężej, ale na szczęście ciągle mamy przewagę liczebną nad chłopakami. Vera: No. Bardzo ciekawie... Vera poszła się przebrać Katie: Dziwnie znowu tutaj być... mimo, że na to nie zasłużyłam... Atlantha: Nie przejmuj się tym. Jakby nie patrzeć zdobyłaś aż 5 głosów! Katie: Aż? Atlantha: Połowa nie dostała ani jednego... Katie: Masz rację, ale i tak nie zmienia to faktu, że Heather będzie godnym przeciwnikiem... Atlantha: Łatwo się nie podda to oczywiste, ale mimo wszystko raz już wyleciała... Katie: No niby tak, ale wróciła... i zemści się na nas... Atlantha: Właśnie tego najbardziej się teraz obawiam. Jest zdeterminowana... Po chwili w żółtej sukience wyszła Vera. Wyglądała prześlicznie i w ogóle nie pasowała do klimatu wyspy Vera: Podoba się wam? Trzymałam tą sukienkę na specjalne okazję... Katie: Dziewczyno! Ta sukienka jest piękna! Atlantha: Chyba wszyscy wiemy z jakiej okazji dziś ją ubrałaś... Atlantha uśmiechnęła się do Very, po czym ona zaśmiała się Vera: Tak. Mam nadzieje, że wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli... Katie: Wyjdzie, wyjdzie! Cała trójka po chwili wyszła z łazienki i poszła w kierunku domku. Znowu zbierało się na deszcz. Niebo było przykryte chmurami, które chciały zaraz rozpocząć tajfun Piwnica Domku Gwiazd 120px Cody szperał w poszukiwaniu jakiś wskazówek dotyczących zdrajcy. Chwilę później zaszedł go Noah Noah: Czegoś szukasz? Cody odskoczył Cody: Weź mnie tak nie strasz... w ogóle to co ty tutaj robisz? Noah: Wszedłem przez otwarte drzwi... pilnuj swoich tajemnic... Cody: Chyba nie myślisz, że ja jestem... Noah: Nie. To by było aż za proste... zdrajca wie jak zmylić innych od jakiś 5 miesięcy, a ty... jesteś za prosty... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Nie wiem czy za określenie "prosty" mam się ucieszyć czy zmartwić... Cody: Czyli? Noah: Za prosty, by uknuć tak wspaniałą intrygę... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: A więc obrazić się... Noah: Słuchaj. Też już mam dosyć tego zdrajcy i tego, że cały czas współpracuje z Chrisem... Cody: Tak. To jest wkurzające... Noah: Nie obrazisz jak ci pomogę... Cody zagrodził Noah drogę Cody: Wybacz, ale wolę żebyś mi nie pomagał. Mógłbyś zacierać ślady... Noah: Sugerujesz, że jestem zdrajcą? Cody: Nie mogę wykluczyć takiej opcji. Noah obrażony zaczął wchodzić po schodach. W połowie przystanął i obrócił się w stronę Cody'ego Noah: Ktoś mógłby jeszcze pomyśleć, że to właśnie ty jesteś zdrajcą... Cody: Ty... Noah wyszedł z piwnicy Cody: Trzeba szukać dalej... Salon 120px Heather siedziała na kanapie i czytała książkę. Naglę podeszła do niej Bridgette Bridgette: Co... porabiasz? Heather: Czytam? Nie jesteś w stanie tego pojąć? (pokój zwierzeń)Bridegtte: Mam już dosyć Courtney i muszę się jej koniecznie pozbyć. Jak to zrobić zapytacie się... po prostu! Zawrzeć sojusz z inną dziewczyną alfa i wyrzucić Courtney. Musi mi się udać... inaczej nie wytrzymam kolejnych odcinków w sojuszu z Courtney. Czy tylko mnie się tak wydaje, czy ten wywód nie ma sensu? Bridgette: Ładna... pogoda, co nie? Heather: Ujdzie. Mów czego chcesz! Bridgette: Chcę wyrzucić Courtney. Stanowi za duże zagrożenie... Heather zaczęła się śmiać Heather: Courtney? Zagrożenie... może jest silna, ale i naiwna. Skoro myśli, że ma wierną sojuszniczkę... Bridgette: Wiesz... Heather: Nie możesz z nią wytrzymać? Rozumiem... nie jest strategicznie łatwą sojuszniczką, ale dobrym celem. Chcesz poznać moją radę? Bridgette: Tak? Heather: Zmów innych przeciw niej i nie okazuj jej tego, że chcesz ją wywalić. W końcu sama się podłoży... Bridgette: Tylko... Heather: Tak! (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Jakaż ona jest słodka i naiwna... przeciez to oczywiste, że Courtney już planuje jak się jej pozbyć. Oj tak... ja wiem co mówię! Plac Główny 120px Ivan i Courtney dyskutowali o przyszłości, nagle przyszedł do nich Tyler i Arthur Ivan: Emm? Czegoś szukacie? Arthur: Ja szukam Very... nie widziałem jej od rana. Courtney: Nie dziwie się... sama bym cię zostawiła! Ivan i Courtney przybili piątkę Arthur: Ale... (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: To show mnie powoli przerasta... mamy tutaj tylko dwa typy ludzi. Wrednych i miłych. Do wrednych należą; Courtney, Ivan, Bridgette, Noah i Heather, a reszta natomiast należy do miłych. Tylko dlaczego miłych jest tak mało?! Tyler: Ja szukam Cody'ego. Też mi zniknął, gdy wszedł do piwnicy. Ivan: To my mamy piwnicę? Tyler: Tak... pokazał mi ją nie dawno... Courtney: Nie sądzicie, że to podejrzane? Ivan: Co nie? W sumie dalej jest tutaj zdrajca... Courtney: A wyeliminowanie go ochroni nas od eliminacji... Ivan: Może powiemy, że to Cody? Courtney: A zaryzykuj... ja w każdym razie tego nie zrobię... na razie. Arthur: Zdrajca by tak powiedział... Courtney zdenerwowała wstała z ławki Courtney: Skąd te przypuszczenia? Arthur: Stąd, że jeżeli to ty jesteś zdrajcą to sama nie podłożysz się... Courtney: A może to ty jesteś zdrajcą, co? Tyler: Ludzie... nie kłóćcie się! Oni tego chcą... Ivan: Ja też tego chcę! Naglę zabrzmiała syrena, która miała oznaczać, że zaraz rozpocznie się zadanie Arthur: Zostawmy to na później... Courtney: O tak... Cała czwórka rozeszła się Leśna Dróżka 120px Na dróżce z Atlanthą i Katie szła Vera w prześlicznej żółtej sukience z torebką pod kolor. Była zdenerwowana tym zadaniem, akurat w tym właśnie dniu Vera: Dlaczego akurat to musi być dzisiaj! Specjalnie przygotowywałam się właśnie na dzisiaj... Katie: Mogło być znacznie gorzej... Vera: Czyli jak? Jak pobrudzę tą sukienkę ten dzień nie będzie wspaniały... Atlantha: Dlatego pomożemy ci, żeby ta sukienka została czysta! Katie: Tak! Możesz na nas liczyć! Vera zarumieniła się Vera: Przegracie zadanie... Katie: To nic. Moreno już tutaj nie ma. A taki dzień nie zdarza się dwa razy... Atlantha: Racja! Ten dzień będzie wspaniały! Vera: Dzięki! Trudno o lepsze przyjaciółki... Po chwili do trójki dziewczyn dołączyli się Cody i Tyler Cody: Vero! Dalej planujesz ten wielki dzień? Tyler: Będzie taki cudowny jakim go zaplanowałaś? Vera: Mam taką nadzieję... wszystko jest już przygotowane w domu. Cody: Oby tylko zadanie nie było zbyt "brudne"... Atlantha: Spokojnie... pomożemy jej! Cody: Przegracie dla niej? Godne podziwu... Vera: Już im podziękowałam... Cała piątka weszła na polanę Polana 120px Chwilę później wszyscy byli już na polanie. Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Katie: No hej... Chris: Jesteście ciekawi jakie dzisiaj przygotowałem dla was wyzwanie? Heather: Szczerze? Nie! Chris: Dzisiaj zagramy w grę! "Kogo lubisz, a kogo nienawidzisz!" Atlantha: Czyli? Chris: Zadanie będzie się składało z dwóch części! Pierwsza będzie polegała na oddaniu głosów do urny. Każdy będzie miał po dwa głosy, czym wyeliminujemy z zadania 5 osób. Finałowa szóstka zmierzy się w grze o nazwie "Zepchnij kogoś w błoto"... Vera: Co?! W błoto!!! Katie: Nie zapowiada się ciekawie... Chris: Tak! Po czym wyłonimy finałową dwójkę, która zostanie poddana ocenie przez wyeliminowanych wcześniej z zadania. Osoba, która otrzyma najwięcej głosów "sympatii" wygra i będzie mogła wybrać uwaga... trzy osoby, z którymi podzieli się nietykalnością! Courtney: Aż trzy osoby?! Chris: Tak! Wiem, że to szczególny dzień dla niektórych... Vera: Zamknij się! Robisz to specjalnie, żeby mi zepsuć dzień! Chris: Może... Chris zabrał wszystkich do zamkniętego pomieszczenia Zamknięte Pomieszczenie 120px Wszyscy siedzieli wcześniej zagłosowawszy. Po tej rundzie bowiem miało zostać wyeliminowanych aż pięć osób. Wszyscy z niecierpliwością czekali na werdykt... Chris: Jesteście ciekawi... Cody: Jak nie wiem. Vera: Racja. Takie głosowanie to jawne ocenienie naszych szans na wygraną... Chris: A więc zaczynamy! Najwięcej głosów otrzymała... Courtney! Courtney: Słucham? Bridgette: Mówiłam, że ciebie nie lubią... Courtney obrażona wyszła Chris: Dalej równo po trzy głosy otrzymali Heather! Bridgette! Ivan! Ivan: Słucham?! Heather: Czy wy śmialiście na mnie zagłosować? Bridgette: A żeby was! Atlantha: Odpadnie jeszcze jedna osoba... Heather, Bridgette i Ivan wyszli Chris: To kto jeszcze? Cody: Jestem bardzo zaskoczony, że nas jeszcze nie wyeliminowali... Tyler: Ja tym bardziej! Chris: Ostatnią osobą, która nie przejdzie do kolejnego zadania będzie... Dramatyczna muzyka Chris: Noah! Noah: Słucham?! Chris: Dostałeś dwa glosy! Wystarczająco by ciebie wyeliminować! Noah wyszedł Chris: A waszej szóstce gratuluje zajścia tak daleko! Zmierzycie się na błotnym polu... Vera: Błotnym... polu?! Błotne Pole 120px Szóstka uczestników, którzy dalej brali udział w zadaniu stali na sześciu podestach nad wielkim basenem z błotem. Uzbrojeni byli w armatkę na błoto. Upadek do basenu z błotem oznaczał natychmiastową eliminację z zadania, z którego dalej mogły przejść tylko dwie osoby... Chris: Bawcie się dobrze i sprawcie, że ten odcinek będzie świetny! Atlantha: Nie bój się Vero... Katie: Postaramy się, żebyś nie zabrudziła się!!! Atlantha i Katie uruchomiły armatki na błoto i natychmiast zestrzeliły Cody'ego do błota Cody: A niech to! Tyler: Co?! Zapłacicie mi za to! Tyler uruchomił armatkę w stronę Very, która uskoczyła Arthur: Vera! Nic ci nie jest?! Vera: Spokojnie. Wszystko w porządku... Vera wytarła kroplę błota z ust, po czym z boku bylo widać spadającą w błoto Katie Atlantha: Uważaj! Vera po raz kolejny uniknęła kuli z błota Atlantha: Dobije cię! Atlantha wystrzeliła pięć kul błota. Niestety Tyler uniknął wszystkich Arthur: Wow! On jest aż tak wysportowany?! Atlantha: Widzę, że jednak źle cię oceniłam... Atlantha uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała ostrzał Tyler'a Arthur: Oni w końcu się wykończą... a ja czuję, że nie jesteśmy tutaj potrzebni... Vera odwróciła się w stronę Arthur'a Vera: Miło, by było jakbym... Wielka kula z błota trafiła Verę, która natychmiast wpadła do błota Arthur: Vero!!! Arthur wskoczył do basenu z błotem do Very, która w niej płakała Atlantha: Czyli... wygraliśmy? Tyler: Na to wygląda... Arthur: Vero... co się stało... Vera: Ja... ja... chciałam by to był najlepszy dzień... Arthur: Jaki dzień? Vera: Dzień twoich urodzin... zaplanowałam wszystko, ale nie... Vera jeszcze bardziej płakała, po czym Arthur ją pocałował Arthur: Nie martw się... niczego nie popsułaś... Vera: To miał być najlepszy dzień... Arthur: Jest... wystarczy, że jestem tutaj z tobą... Notka: Arthur nie ma dzisiaj urodzin, ale nie chcę zrobić przykrości Verze Tyler: To ty nie masz urodzin, za pół roku? Atlantha: Cicho! To było takie romantyczne! Tyler dostał kulą z błota Vera: Czyli? Nie masz dzisiaj urodzin?! Arthur: Nie, ale mam inny pomysł na dzisiejsze święto. W dodatku jestem pewien, że wszyscy ze mną się zgodzą... Arthur pomógł wyjść Verze z basenu z błotem i razem poszli się umyć do domu Polana 120px Tyler i Atlantha stali na dwóch podestach. Wtedy, z kabiny do głosowania wyszła ostatnia osoba, która miała zadecydować, kto będzie mógł rozdysponować trzema dodatkowymi nietykalnościami Atlantha: Dziwnie czuje się tutaj... Tyler: A ja czuje się wspaniale! Chris: W sumie nie ma co robić napięcia... i tak zwycięzca zadania wygrał z porażającą przewagą głosów... Atlantha: Czyli? Arthur: Ja mam jeszcze inne rzeczy do roboty! Chris: Spokojnie... wygrywa Atlantha! Z wynikiem 7;2! Atlantha podskoczyła ze szczęścia Chris: Kogo obdarujesz tak ważną nietykalnością? Atlantha: Standardowo... Noah, Verę i Arthura! Cała trójka pobiegła by uściskać Atlanthę Chris: Więc waszą siódemkę widzę dzisiaj na ceremonii... gdzie ktoś odpadnie... Courtney: Super! Heather: Nagrabiłaś sobie dziewczyno! Wszyscy szybko poszli do domu Dom Gwiazd 120px Vera wyczyszczona w pięknej fioletowej sukience schodziła ze schodów nie wiedząc co ją czeka na dolę. Światło na dole było bowiem zgaszone Vera: Halo... Vera powoli zeszła na dół trzymając się poręczy. Gdy włączyła światło niemal zemdlała na widok bannera z napisem "Dla najwspanialszej Very" Arthur: Wszystkiego najlepszego! Vera: Co to ma być?! Atlantha: Najlepszego kochana! Atlantha uściskała zszokowaną Vere Vera: Co się tutaj dzieje... Arthur: Wyprawiłem z pomocą wszystkich imprezę na twoją cześć... Vera padła na kolana i rozpłakała się Arthur: Co się stało?! Vera: Po... po... po prostu jeszcze nikt nie zrobił dla mnie coś takiego! To piękne! Arthur: To nic... chciałem tylko pokazać ile dla mnie znaczysz! Vera: Dziękuje! Vera i Arthur pocałowali się Bridgette: To ja powinnam być gwiazdą tego wieczoru! Heather: Trzeba obrać nowy cel... Courtney: Trzeba odbić Verze chłopaka! Heather: Też chcę takie przyjęcia! No co... Courtney: Chodźmy go odbić! Atlantha związała dziewczyny i radowała się tą chwilą Atlantha: Ależ oni pięknie razem wyglądają... Heather: Puść nas!!! Ceremonia 120px Chris stał z tacą z Gwiazdami Chris: Cóż... zanim zaczniemy, może ktoś się pokusi by wskazać kto według niego jest zdrajcą? Wszyscy siedzieli cicho i spokojnie, naglę znienacka ktoś wstał Cody: Tak! Ja się zdecyduje! Courtney: Co?! Arthur: No niespodziewany zwrot akcji! Cody: Wiem kto jest zdrajcą! Chris: Więc... Cody: Zdrajcą jest... Dramatyczna muzyka Cody: Tyler! Courtney zaczęła się śmiać Courtney: Ta ślamazara jest zdrajcą? Chyba w snach! Chris: Ale to akurat prawda... gratuluje Cody! Za tydzień będziesz nietykalny... Courtney: Co?! Noah: Na serio? Tyler zaczął klaskać Cody'emu Tyler: Brawo, brawo! Rozgryzłeś mnie, ale czy myślisz, że ci odpuszczę? Cody: Czyli? Tyler: Uwierz... popamiętasz mnie! Tyler zniknął w mglę Vera: Czyli... to już koniec? Chris: Tak! Więc została ich tylko dziesiątka! A kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Tego dowiecie się już wkrótce w Stars vs. Losers!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers